1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to liquid-fuel imitation candles, specifically to safe, efficient, cool-burning methods of supplying fuel to a decorative flame.
2. Description of Prior Art
Places of worship have long used candles as decoration, as symbols of departed souls, and as devices to solicit donations. More recently, oil-fired lamps have been used for the same purposes. Liquid fuels have been developed to burn cleanly, without noticeable odor, and without the wax residue characteristic of spent candles. Problems inherent in liquid-fueled imitation candles include heat build-up in the wick holder, and management of the return flow of fuel. Re-fueling processes, while straightforward, admit to fluid spills and resultant oily residues, as well as possible fire hazards.